Venables
The Companies History Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington and Christopher Ironshot recently Released the first of a series of Historic Novels called The Venables & Luther Adventures, And so with the release of The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure The Publishing company Venables, Ironshot & Crossbones was founded, its main project at the moment is the V&L Adventures, but it also has produced several other works, including The Escape From the Black Hole a Short Story that serves as prequel to V&L. We are currently based on POTCO Players Wiki and a Facebook Page will be released next week on the 11th of October, 1745. The V&L Adventures are most likely to become a trilogy of book since a third is being thought of. Tyler Wellington has also added that he would like to start a new series, the Swiss Saga, which will be an epilogue saga to the V&L Adventures. It will most likely star the cast of the first series and Wellington has confirmed that Richard Venables and himself will take place in it. On January 17, 1746 Christopher Ironshot was confirmed to have been fired, and the Company was renamed to "Venables and Wellington Entertainment" or VWE for short. On March 20, 1746 Christopher Ironshot was welcomed back into the Company by Editor-in-Chief Richard Venables who has allowed him to be his Secratary. On March 19th, Wellington announced the Invasion of Ireland documentary, but would give no further details. It is scheduled to began production when Eye of the Lion is completed. In May 1747, Richard Venables passed away, and the rank of Editor in Chief was given to Robert de' Medici. A new board member was elected, William de' Medici. Company Leaders *CEO ~ Tyler Wellington *Editor-in-Chief ~ Richard Venables Board of Directors *Director William de' Medici *Director Roberto Gonzaga Employees *Secretary - Alexander Wellington V&L Adventures The V&L Adventures are a series of Historic Fiction Novels starring Richard Venables, Richard Luther, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, Nick Sharkhayes, and Jonathan Lawford. The First book has been realized and the second is currently being written. Tyler Wellington has confirmed that he has thoughts of writing a third book, thus creating a trilogy. The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure POSTER ONE.jpg The Lost Chapter: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the first in a series of Historic Fiction Novels staring Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, and Richard Luther. It begins the V&L Series by taking you on a journey, from the Indian Colonies, to the South American Jungles. You will encounter humongous sea monsters, evil frenchmen, and dangerous beasts. - Timeline written on back of book It's a great story that challenges every aspect of your adventurer personality. - Armed Guard Press If you want adventure, this is the place. One of the most thrilling stories made, it features loads of laughs and, don't forget, danger at every turn. - Swiss Trading Company Eye of the Lion: A Venables & Luther Adventure Danville.jpg Eye of the Lion: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the much anticipated sequel to the Lost Chapters which takes you to the deserts of Africa. When Tyler Wellington is promoted to Lord Governor, General Venables and Admiral Ironshot enlist in the new 47th Regiment of Foot to protect the African Colonies. Soon they run into trouble when General Venables is sent on a search for a tribal leader. The tale gets even more dangerous when Admiral Ironshot is sent back to England and Lord Wellington goes missing! Can General Venables save Wellington AND find the tribal leader? - Timeline from back of book The London Affair: A Venables & Luther Adventure V&L London Affair Concepy.jpg The London Affair is the latest and final in the V&L Trilogy of books featuring Lt. General Richard Venables & Lt. Colonal Richard Luther. When one of Venables senior officers in the 47th is murdered on the streets of London, He and Luther spring into action to investigate the mysterious killing, but when another officer of the 47th is killed and one of Venables old friends mysteriously appears from the dead, Venables and Luther have to look to their own safety as the murderer closes in on his next victim! -Timeline from back of book Short Stories The Escape From the Black Hole Prequel to the V&L Series, it stars Venables and Luther in their first official story. On a routine mission, Luther's squad is captured, and when Venables goes to investigate, the same happens to him. The British 74th is trapped in a small cell without food or water, until a nifty plan is carried out which leads the regiment to freedom. Invasion of Ireland A historical non-fiction, the Invasion of Ireland is a biography of the perils faced by both the British Fleet, Royal Co. Navy, and the Spanish Fleet, Casa Di Royale. It was announced to begin after the completion of Eye of the Lion. Other Authors The Devils Teeth Venables and Wellington are also working on supporting the First Novel of Ishamel Venables who is writting a book based on the best selling video game Series Assassins Creed, and POTCO of course, The first book is to be called "The Devils Teeth" and will feature famous characters, such as Richard Venables, Johnny Goldtimbers and Ishamel as the main character who will discover his fathers darkest secrets, and where Richards true alligences lie... More To be Released soon... Editorial Rights of Users and Employees of V&W Entertainment Limited All Employees of Venables & Wellington Entertainment '' ''Hold the Right to publish articles and/or books with due permission from the Editor in Chief. It is the right of all Employees with the permission of the Editor-in-Chief (Richard Venables) to Edit and add to any and all page relating to them in anyway, shape or form. Users outside of V&W Entertainment hold the right to complain to our Facebook and/or our POTCO Players Wiki page, POTCO Players Wiki users have the right to edit any and all pages relating to V&W Limited if there is a grammer of spelling issue, a written summary of your edit MUST be made by said user pertaining to all said edits of the user on the aforementioned pages. It is the Right of ALL users to complain to V&W management if they are offended or taken back by any racial, sexual, or verbal themes that are pertaining to an older audience. V&W Entertainment does not hold responsible any complaints by younger readers, it is the duty of a parent to monitor and control what a child reads and some themes in the V&L books are not suitable for younger readers and parental guidence is recommended for readers under the age of 13. This document is valid until March 20, 1752 (2015) Written by Richard Venables on March 19, 1746 (2012) for V&W Ltd. Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing